marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 79
. A few minutes later he saw men, whom he recognized as the ones who attacked Madeline in her hotel previously and followed after them. When Madeline questions him what he knows about the microfilm containing the plans to a sun-ray, he pleads ignorant. She then has Peter drive them five miles out of town and forces him out of the car while she drives back into town, leaving Peter to walk back alone, tossing him his gun to keep him safe. Miss America then rushes back to the Cafe Luxuria to see if Elise is okay, but the janitor tells her that she revived and fled. Elise has gone off to a private doctor and pays him dearly for medical treatment then rushes off with a plan to get the bracelet from Rex and sell it for a fortune. Meanwhile, Miss America is searching through Elise's apartment for clues when suddenly a pair of men come knocking at her door. This story is continued next issue... | StoryTitle4 = Death At the Wheel | Synopsis4 = At the Young Allies club house, Toro and Bucky assist Knuckles in building a soapbox racer for a soapbox derby, which is offering a college tuition for the winner. With the racer finished Kunckles takes it up the hill for a test run. There he runs into Warren Lewis who mocks Knuckles car for being made out of cheap material, while his is made out of the finest material money can buy. Despite this, Knuckles is able to beat Warren in a race. Afterword, Knuckles rubs it in his face and Warren offers him money to keep out of the race. Insulted, Knuckles punches Lewis out and tells him he intends to win the race fare and square. That night, Warren pays some thugs to steal Knuckles soapbox racer from the Tubby's garage. However, the Young Allies hear the commotion and rush out and stop the crooks but they manage to escape. On race day, the Young Allies are lugging Knuckles racer up the hill when they are confronted by the gang once more. This time they snare Toro in an asbestos lined bag and kidnap the group except Knuckles who they knock down the hill and leave for dead. Reviving, Knuckles gets into his race and chases after them, speeding past a police car. He tells the officers what's going on and they follow after him. They quickly catch up with the gang and round them up with an assist from the other Young Allies. Appearing at the race, Knuckles manages to win first place, and Warren's father, upon hearing about his poor sportsman ship punishes his son as Knuckles is being awarded the grand prize. | StoryTitle5 = The Case of the X-Ray Eyes | Synopsis5 = A gang of crooks break into a business in order to rob it's safe. When a man named Louis spots them, they take him prisoner so he will not alert the police. Louis warns them that they are wasting their explosives to blow open the safe as there is only two dollars and fifty cents in the safe. The crooks don't believe him, but when they blast it open he proves to be correct. Demanding how he could know, Louis tells them that after suffering a blow to the head he found that he was gifted with x-ray vision. Seeing that Louis would be useful tot heir criminal operations, they take force him to assist in their crimes. After a series of robberies, the Angel decides to investigate and find out how the crooks are so good at their crimes. Tracking them to a robbery of a loan company the Angel goes after them. However, Louis x-ray vision alerts the gang of the Angel's arrival and they are ready for him. The gang knocks out the Angel and flee the scene with the loot leaving Louis behind. When the Angel revives, he finds Louis and explains how he was forced to help the gang. The Angel then gets Louis to help him capture them. Louis then returns to the gangs hideout, telling them that he escaped the Angel and has taken a liking to crime. He is then told that they are going to rob the Capital Jewellers and tips off the Angel. When the gang cracks the safe they find the hero waiting inside. During the ensuing fight Louis is struck on the head, but the Angel defeats the crooks. After the police have taken the crooks away, Louis is relived to find that the blow to the head stripped him of his x-ray vision. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Louis Antagonists: * and his gang. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * As per the retcon of the appearance of Bucky in the Young Allies story presented here is attributed to Fred Davis Jr. * This is the last Golden Age appearance of the Angel, a simulacrum of him is next seen in , while his next chronological appearance is in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}